Lord of the Rings Land
by archangel-of-shadowland
Summary: UPDATE 12-11-04(with step-sister Amy) Have you ever wondered what happened to all of those wonderful sets? Here ya go! Please RR, let us know if we should continue. Thanx!
1. Disclaimers and Legalities

Welcome to Lord of the Rings Land!! We hope you enjoy your stay!!  
  
Both of us: BTW, just so that no one comes and tries to take the money we are gonna use to buy the Extended Version of the Fellowship of the Rings, and The Return of the King, (we already have the Two Towers ^_^), or the money Roni needs for Grad Nite, Graduation, and college, we do not own Lord of the Rings, (obviously, if we did, do you think we would be wasting our time on a fanfiction when we could be off jetsetting around the world?) New Zealand, or any of the characters of public acclaim. (Roni: God, I wish I owned Orli!!). We do, however, own the tea recipe, and those wishing to purchase a copy of the best sweet tea on earth can send cash, check, or money order of $2.50 to Veronica, care of Cavitea. Now that all of the legalites are outta the way, make some Cavitea (for effect), sit back, and enjoy!  
  
Roni: Heya. What is up, my friends? Not too much here, same old shit, brand new day. But today is a little better because we're starting this great fanfiction based on a stupid idea me and Amy got one day after watching the Extended Version DVD of the Two Towers Extra Stuff, and drinking too much tea for the human body to withstand.  
  
Amy: Yeah, tea is good and bad... This is what my bored mind came up with after being forced to watch the movie for the hundreth time.  
  
Roni: Yeah, especially my tea, complete with 3 cups of sugar to a gallon. Anywho, have you ever wondered what would have happened if the sets that were constructed specially for the Lord of the Rings Trilogy had been left where they were, and not torn to little smithereens? And those beautiful, time consuming, awesome buildings and places were left for some intelligent entrepernuers (namely, us) to take advantage of their being there to build a fantastic theme park around them? That's how you get "Lord of the Rings Land"!  
  
Amy: This place could be cool... as long as Orlando Bloom doesn't come. If he does, oh well, Roni can only drool.  
  
Roni: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *takes a breath* OOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! K, I'm done. That is so not cool. I think we would have to shut it down if Orli never showed up. I would cry ..-_-..  
  
Amy: Calm down, I was only kidding.   
  
Roni: That means he will be there...?  
  
Amy: Who knows?  
  
Roni: Yeah!! ^_^! I happy. Alright, I'm sure we are boring ya'll to death by now, so on with the tour!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
*A plane lands in New Zealand and two innocent, harmless girls step off, along with years worth of luggage.*  
  
The older of the two drops her bags and proceeds to kiss the ground. "I'm in NEW ZEALAND!!! Orlando Bloom was in this country!! OHMIGOD!" The ground feels good because it has never gotten this much attention from one innocent, harmless girl.   
  
The younger of the two watches the other with an eyebrow raised. "Calm down, Roni, it's not that much of a big deal." she says as she steps past her.  
  
Roni looks to Amy with tears in her green eyes. "Not a big deal?" she says incredulously. "Not a big deal! Orlando Bloom, the hottest thing ever to walk the face of this glorious earth, was on this island, and you think it's not a big deal? You have to get your priorities straight."  
  
"No, you do." she retorts. She looks back at Roni. "Remember, we're here to work, not play. We'll visit lots of 'Orlando was here' places before this little project of ours is over."  
  
"Yeah! I love this place! Can I kiss each and every one of them?"  
  
"No, you may stand in every spot though, for about two seconds before we move on. Now let's get going, neither of us is growing any younger and we need to find the Bob's Diner out on Third Avenue."  
  
Roni pouted, "Two seconds! I flew all the way to New Zealand, sat next to you, the noisiest snorer on the plane, spent $300 on a ticket, cried as soon as we were in sight of the island, and all you're gonna give me is TWO SECONDS!! You are so mean!"  
  
"So?" She picked up Roni's lightest bag and threw it at her. "We have only six months to get LOTR Land open, so don't dilly-daddle." She walked over to the info desk of the airport and get directions to Bob's.  
  
Roni picked herself up off the floor and started to gather her luggage, rubbing the growing knot on her forehead. She walked to the awaiting car. After shoving all their luggage into the back of the Black Explorer a New Zealand business partner had lent them, she jumped into the driver's seat. "Alright, where to?" she stated, putting the keys into the ignition. Looking into the passenger seat, she realized that she was alone. Rolling down the window, she screamed to the practical one, "Let's go! I wanna go!! I wanna go!" The practical one glared at her, then continued to gather information, totally ignoring Roni's cries of impatience. Roni sighed and tried again, "I WANNA GO!! Puh-leeese??"  
  
Amy sighed. Why did I agree to come along? She thought, then looked over at Roni. Oh yeah, So that she would not get sidetracked or kill herself. She gathered up the many maps she had been given and thanked the lady behind the desk, then walked over to the Explorer. "I will take as much time as I want, Veronica, and you will just have to learn how to hold your horses." She said as she got into the car and put on her seat belt, making sure it was buckled right before Roni got on the road. She wished she was old enough to have her driver's license, just so that she would not have to be at the mercy of Roni's driving.  
  
I have horses? Roni thought as she buckled up and got onto the main road, leading away from the airport. Once behind the wheel, she regained her senses, back in her element, her favorite place, driving. She dropped the Orlando-madness, just for a bit, and the ditziness, concentrated entirely on the task at hand. "So, where are going?"  
  
Amy shook her head at the LOTR line. She pulled open the top map and studied it for a second, then looked up. "Take this left, then the second right. Got that?"   
  
"Yeah, sure. This right, second left. Got it."  
  
"No, this Left, second Right." She said after slapping her face at Roni's stupidity. How did I survive the past seven years? She asked herself mentally.  
  
"Doen't really matter. Got to turn around anyway, cause I just missed the turn." She may love to drive, but she sucks at directions.  
  
Amy sits back and closes her eyes. The next six months are going to be the longest months of her life, but there was no going back now.  
  
Turned around and taking the right turns, the pair went on their way until they got to an intersection. "Now, where are we going?"  
  
"We're almost there. Turn right and go down about five blocks. The building we're looking for will be on the right." She smiled inwardly for the surprise she had planned for Roni. She looked down at her watch. They were running on time, but would he be on time also?  
  
Making the right turn this time, she turned up the song on the radio, and started to sing along with it. "I love this song!" she shouted over the noise that stopped aburptedly she turned off the ignition after parking the car. "So, who are we supposed to be meeting here? One of the subcontractors, or a planner?" she asked, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing down the tall car.  
  
"Oh, you'll see." She said as she saw his car parked a few parking places over from ours. As they walked into the cafe, she found him at the counter across from the door.   
  
"Do you see him yet?" Amy asked.   
  
"Who?" Roni asked. "You never told me who we were meeting."  
  
"Orlando Bloom." Amy answered, looking over to Veronica, and was pleased with her response.   
  
"Wait, whowhawerwhyhow? Who did you say we were with?!?" Roni asked Amy in a whisper as she followed her across the room.  
  
"Orlando Bloom. I asked him to meet us for lunch." she replied. As they arrived at the counter, Orlando stood and shook Amy's hand. He was ravishing in a white button-up shirt and a pair of black jeans.  
  
"Hey, good to finally meet you, Amy." he said.  
  
"Good to meet you too, Orlando. This is the girl I told you about. My stepsister, Veronica." Amy said as she turned with a huge smile at Roni.  
  
Roni stood there with her mouth agape, not quite believeing that she was standing next to Orlando Bloom. He had his hand out to shake hers, his voice calling her out of the stupor, when he did something unexpected. He hugged her. She died. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Regaining her composure, she picked her mouth up off the floor and hugged him back, not quite believing the fact that her over-generous, loving stepsister had gone through all the trouble it must have taken for this meeting to happen. All the late-night pillow throwing made it seem like she really didn't like her all that much. Anywho, nuff about that, Orlando Bloom was in her arms. Drool.  
  
While Roni was busy dying, Amy walked around them and sat in the booth. She shared a look of amusement with Orlando, and hoped that Roni would right herself soon. "Roni, we're not here to fall to pieces over him, we're here to talk with him about the park." she said in her business voice. "No offense, Orlando."  
  
"None taken." he said as he released 5"8' red-head in his arms, much to her dismay.   
  
"Uhh, but Amy..." she felt like saying, but instead, dusted off her olive green sweater and tan jeans before sitting down across from Amy.  
  
Amy pulled out her laptop computer that she did most of her work on and sat it on the counter so that they could all see. "One of the main reasons I wanted to talk to you, Orlando, is to get your opinion on what we have planned so far for the park." She said as she pushed up her glasses, man, she needed to get contacts, and brushed her long, dark brown, wrist-thick braid over her shoulder.   
  
"Umm, what exactly were you looking for?" Orlando asked, leaning forward on the counter from where he was sitting next to Veronica.   
  
"I want you to look at these project design codes and give me your input on them." she messed around on the pc for a minute, then turned it for them all to see. Pictures of different LOTR places scrolled across the screen. "I want your help in the main areas of Rivendell and Lothlorien since you played Legolas, and in Roni's case, the most important member of the cast."  
  
He looked over to the 20-year old.   
  
"Yeah. Pretty much." she anwered his silent question.   
  
He turned back to Amy. "So basically, you want me to help with anything Elvish, since I was the main elf-guy-thing. You know, wait a minute. If I was an Elf, I can't be a guy, because that would mean that I was a man, and since I was an Elf, I can't be a man, right?" he looked back to Roni with the sweetest baffled look on his face.   
  
Roni nodded somewhat hesitantly. "I think...?"  
  
"Yeah, so anyway...you guys are taking the pre-existing set designs from the Triology and twisting them to suit your needs of a theme park?"  
  
Both of the girls nodded their heads, pleased to get some sort of logical sentence from him.  
  
"Alright, I'll help. You know, Viggo and I wondered what they were gonna do with all of that crap after the movies were done and over with. Now I guess we'll know."  
  
"Viggo?" Roni asked. "Do you think he might like to help on this as well?"  
  
Orlando knits his eyebrows together. "I guess...I could talk to..."  
  
Amy jumps in slowly. "We have supper with him tonight, and I think second breakfast with some of the hobbits tomorrow." she looks through a notebook to find their schedule and runs down the list while mumbling "Dinner with Viggo, Second breakfast with Billy, afternoon tea with Dominic, supper with Elijah and Sean. And, ah, on the next page, lunch with John, afternoon tea with Sean Bean, and supper with Sir Ian McKellen." flips through the pages. "The list is longer than that, but that's what our next two days are looking like besides meeting with Mr. Peter Jackson, Phillipa and Fran, and many others."  
  
Roni lifted her hand to her mouth to stifle the on-coming yawn.  
  
"I'm sorry this bores you so much, Roni. Hope you brought that gallon jug I told ya to bring for tea, we're gonna need it."  
  
"Yeah, I brought it. See, that is why I let you take care of all of that, I'm just here to watch you, drive, talk to hot, famous, yummy Orlan...I mean, helpers, and drink tea. Wait! Did you remember tea bags?! What if we didn't bring tea bags. Oh, no!!"   
  
Orlando throws the pair a strange look.   
  
"Sorry," Roni started. "You see, we have this unhealthy obsession with you..I mean...I have the obsession with you...we have an obsession with my tea, my gallon of tea with 3 cups of sugar and a little bit of tea. We go through about a gallon a day. I know, we weird."  
  
Orlando looks from the strawberry-blonde to the dark brunette, nodding his head slightly, wondering what he had gotten himself into. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next stop for the girls was their lodgings, The Powderhorn Lodge, where they promptly changed out of their traveling attire, and set about making a gallon of tea with sugar that Amy had bought at the store down the street, Roni forgot to bring some.   
  
After changing into a knee-length, low-cut red and black dress and killer-evil-owies black high heels that she could barely walk in, Roni added the sugar to the tea as Amy changed in a pair of black slacks and a light green button-up, screaming at her as she did.   
  
"I can't believe you forgot to bring the most important ingredient."  
  
"Hey." Roni shouted back. "At least I remembered the tea bags!"  
  
"Yeah, but you forgot sugar! How blonde can you get!?"  
  
  
  
Amy let the subject drop as she glanced at the mirror and made a disgusted sound in her throat and ran back to her room to change, again.   
  
"God, don't you dare be changing, again! I swear, ever since you turned 16, you're worse than I am at that!" Roni screamed from the common livingroom.  
  
Amy came back out in an orange skirt and a simple light blue shirt. At the moment she goes about in her fuzzy slippers.  
  
"Since when did you start to dress like me? And, while we are asking stupid questions, when did I start to dress like this?" she said, kicking off the killer-evil-owies high heels. She regretted doing it less than five seconds later when Amy said we have 2 minutes and we gotta go.  
  
Amy said, "We have 2 minutes and we gotta go."  
  
Roni thought to herself, 'Where did the echo come from?'  
  
Amy found her best beach shoes, a pair of fuzzy flip-flops. "I'm still wondering the same things."  
  
Walking out of the door, Roni wondered outloud, "How am I going to drive in these freakin' shoes?!"  
  
"Don't know." Amy said as she locked the door. She turned and threw the keys at Roni and ran down the steps in her flip-flops, and one flew off.  
  
Roni took her dear sweet time going down each and every excruicating step, wincing in pain as her toes were squished in ways they weren't supposed to be able to move. Amy laughed at her from the side of the car, slipping on the renegade flip-flop, waiting for her to scream in pain and frustraution. She didn't have to wait for long.   
  
Amy reached into the side door compartment and pulled out her map as she waited for Roni to get into the car. She had to wait for long.   
  
Roni drove to the Italain restaurant, Luigi's, and Amy directed. They only made one wrong turn. Well, actually, Roni made one wrong turn, BUT she didn't MEAN to REALLY! She was just preoccupied with the hottie crossing the street across from them. That happens every once in a while. They showed up at this restaurant 4 minutes late, and of course, since they were late, Amy was going nuts.   
  
"Don't worry about it so much. It's not like we don't have a good reason..."  
  
"What?" Amy asked. "You think following a hot guy is an excuse?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
Amy took charge of getting the waiteress's attention and finding out if Viggo was there yet. He was. They were led out to the balcony where Viggo Mortensen was looking over the menu. The city streetlights cast a yellow shine onto his face, lighting it from below. He was Aragorn.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Mortensen." Roni greeted him as he stood. Since this was not the object of her extreme obsession, it was a little easier for words to come out of her mouth.  
  
"Please, call me Viggo." He said, shaking hands with each in turn.  
  
  
  
"My name is Veronica, and this is my stepsister, and co-engineer of Lord of the Rings Land, Amy." she introduced.  
  
"Hello, Veronica. Hello, Amy." he said as he stood up and helped the ladies into their seats, like a proper gentleman. "Please, take a look at the menu, dinner is on me."  
  
"WHAT!" Amy's little inner voice said.  
  
"YEAH!" Roni's little inner voice said.  
  
"FREE DINNER!" Their credit card said.  
  
The credit card won, but just to keep up appearances, Roni asked, "Are you sure about that, I mean, we don't want..."  
  
"Shut up, Veronica." Viggo interuppted. "I just got done making 5634.5 billion dollars AND it's not every day that I get to buy dinner for two beautiful women."  
  
"Well, thank you for the compliment, and, if you don't mind my saying, wowies." Veronica said, somehow, she's not sure how, because her chin was on the floor.   
  
She regained her composure with enough time to add her drink orders to the others.  
  
"Sprite." Amy said.  
  
"Red wine." Viggo requested.  
  
"Sweet tea." Roni ordered. "But, it has to be really sweet, I don't want any of that weak, icky stuff."  
  
"So, Mr. Viggo, what was it like making The Lord of the Rings trilogy?" Amy asked.  
  
Viggo rested his elbow on the table, then his chin in his hand. "Making Lord of the Rings? Hmmm...well, I would have to say that it was amazing. It was like being a part of a tight knit family of at least 5,000 people on any given day. It was like knowing that you were creating this masterpiece that people were going to enjoy for so many years to come. I believe that if I act until my dying day, I will never again act in something so profound and heartwarming as the story of Frodo and the Ring of Power. On any day, you could witness your fellow actors and actresses going through some of the unthnkable, just to get this vision across, just as you were hopping through those same rings of fire. It was a growing experience for all involved. Unbelievable." he paused. "How's that?"  
  
"Wow." Amy says. "Wish I had my voice recorder with me." She smiles.  
  
"Well, if you remember any of what I just said, I would be delighted to get back together with you two and buy you dinner again, so that you can get a recording of it." Viggo offered.  
  
"Speaking of getting together again," Amy said, all serious again. "We were wondering if you would like to help us in a little project we have going."   
  
No one had noticed the waitress bringing the drinks during Viggo's award-winning speech, but they did when Roni interrupted, practically spitting out the sip of her extra-sweet, non-weak tea. "Little! This 'project' is not little." She said.  
  
"Ok, so it's a huge project. But anyway, we were wondering if you would be willing to partake in the design element of a theme park? You would be are resident advisor on all things Gondorian, Ranger, and some Elven. You will be working along side the great Orlando Bloom, who is going to be our go-to Elf. That's it so far, but there will most likely be others by, say, 3 o'clock or so tomorrow."  
  
"Mmmmm..., Orlando." Roni drooled.  
  
The waitress came to get their dinner orders and the three waited patiently on the three plates of angel hair pasta and marinara sauce with garlic bread, no mushrooms for Amy. But, if they were with the Hobbits...  
  
"If you'd like to see the plans we have, I'd be glad to show them to you after dinner." Amy said after she brought Roni back from Lalaland.  
  
"Orli's working on this?" Viggo asked, rubbing his finger along his jaw.  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"No need for the plans. I'll help, but on one condition..."  
  
"What's that?" the waitress asked. Seems she had brought the dinners, but again, no one paid any attention to her, so she heard some of the offer, and thought to interject this time.  
  
"Yeah, what's that?" Roni echoed. Roni likes echoes.  
  
"The condition is that everytime I see Orlando, or for that fact, you two now, I get to head-butt him, or you."   
  
The two girls looked at one another and shared second thoughts on recruiting this crazy man to help. Roni shrugged. Amy shrugged. The waitress shrugged.   
  
"I don't see why not, just don't hurt anyone too bad." Roni answered.  
  
Rubbing her shoulder, Amy said "Yeah, don't become like my twin with Punch Buggy."  
  
Viggo knit his eyebrows together. "Ummm...alright."  
  
"Don't ask." Roni advised him.  
  
Viggo didn't and instead started to eat the rich Italian food, really rich. A small plate was enough to max out the girls' lone credit card. Talk was small as the threesome finished dinner and went to dessert, a dececant chocolate brownie, warm and soft in the middle, with ice cream and whipped cream and a cherry on top. Yum. The conversation picked up again, but had changed to the topic of goodbyes and 'how can I reach you's. Veronica was pleased that she left the restaurant with Viggo Mortenson's phone number, e-mail address, and cell phone number, and he had her's, along with Amy's cell phone, and the number to the office space the team of two had rented for the next six months to work from. It was quite a productive day. 


	5. Chapter 4 with forgotten stuff, oops

**chapter 4**

The pair woke up the next morning and immediately hit the tea that was waiting in the fridge. Roni complained of the fact that she could only see out of one eye, for some strange reason, and, of course, her killer-evil-owies high hells, I mean, high heels, from last night and the pain her feet were in now.  
  
"OOOWWWW!" she cried, propping her feet up on the teatable in front of the couch. "Why'd I wear those shoes?"  
  
"You asking me?" Amy asked from her bedroom. She was holding two shirts up for inspection. "Which one?!" She called out to Roni.  
  
"Fuck that! I'm not getting dressed yet. I haven't even taken a shower! You see those feet, those are staying right there. Me, up? Nah-uh. I stay here for while."  
  
"Whatever." Amy says as she tosses the shirts onto the unmade bed and starts to root around in the closet that she had time the night before to put in her things. "Couch potato!" She yells before dashing into the bathroom to steal the shower from Roni.  
  
"Boil em, mash em, stick em in a stew! I want to be a po-tat-to! You get to be Gollum!" she laughs hestircally at her own stupidity. "I need sleep!" she whines. With no one but the walls to talk to anymore, she reaches across the couch and grabs the remote, flipping through the channels until she finds something that interests her. Amy comes out of the shower to witness the 48 time Roni has seen The Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
Amy leans over the back of the couch and says in a soft voice, "Roni, it's 9:30. We've got to meet Billy at Valentriea's in an hour." Then she yells. "Get your butt off the couch!"  
  
Roni turns her head to Amy, eyes still glued to the screen, and sticks out her tongue. She turns back to the screen and watches one of her favorite scenes, the one where the Fellowship goes over the hilltop and the wind blows their hair and they all look gorgeous, except for Gimli. Begrudingly, she turns of the t.v. and goes into the bathroom to turn on the shower. 15 minutes later, she steps out of the bathroom in a towel and goes into her bedroom to get clothes on. A few minutes later, a scream is heard.  
  
"Wha, What's wrong Roni?!" a concerned step-sister asked through her door.  
  
"I found my Lucky Bear!!! 'Member how I thought I had left it at home?" She comes out brandishing the bear, dressed in an olive green shirt with the said bear and his friend Grumpy Bear on it, and a pair of black jeans.  
  
The so-called concerned step-sister rolls her eyes. "Next time scream only if it's an emergency. You know what that is, don't ya?" She storms off to her room.  
  
"Yeah, but that cuts down on at least 56 percent of my vocabulary!" Roni yelled after her before going into her room, with a glass of tea, to finish getting ready. She knocked on Amy's door 15 minutes later. "It be time to go."  
  
Amy slipped on her old, worn out sneakers and grabbed her laptop. This time she would not lose her shoes on the way to the car. "Ready when you are."  
  
Scoping up her purse from the couch, and sliding on her pair of dark blue flip-flops, Roni led the way to yet another adventure.  
  
They were supposed to meet Billy at 10:30. They were at the small restuarant a half an hour early. Don't know how, but they were. No, really, they were early for once. They spent 15 minutes sitting in the car, listening to CD's and the radio. After that got boring, they walked into the restaurant and chose a table close to the restroom.  
  
"Waaa. You drug me out of the house to come sit in a cold restaurant and wait on a Hobbit. You are lucky he is hot, or I would have left by now."  
  
Amy looked up from her laptop on which she was playing some game that she had gotten into. "Huh? Oh man! I just got killed! Thanks a lot, Roni."  
  
"You are so welcome." Roni yawned as she got up from the table. "I'm gonna go potty. I'll be right back." She walked toward the bathroom, leaving Amy to start a new game.  
  
Just as Roni disappeared into the bathroom, Billy walked in. Amy turned off her pc and stood to greet him.  
  
"Hello. I'm Amy. My compainion just went to the restroom for a second." She said with a polite smile.  
  
"Why, so polite for an American. I thought that they were all the same, bleched and farted in public, picked their noses and flicked boogers on people. Oh, listen to me, you are more polite than I am." Billy shook Amy's outstretched hand, then helped her into her seat. "To make up for my rudeness." he explained. As he was getting ready to sit down himself, he was ran smack into.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Roni apologized to the man standing by their table, thinking it just another person who was always in her way. When Billy turned around to accept the apology, she felt stupider than she had ever felt in her life.  
  
"It's quite alright. He's my favorite." Billy said with a smile.  
  
"Wha?" Correction, now she felt stupider than she ever had before.  
  
"Lucky Bear. He is my favorite." Billy explained simply, pointing to her shirt.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, he is my favorite, too."  
  
Roni decided it was safer to just shut up while Billy helped her to her seat and sat next to her.  
  
With a funny look on her face, Amy said "Billy, this is my clutzy step-sister Roni. 'Bout the only things she is good for is driving me around, making tea, and sitting on the couch watching Lord of the Rings."  
  
Roni looked from Amy to Billy and said, "Yeah, pretty much. Sometimes I do more, but that's the jist of it."  
  
Amy sat up straighter, now back to her normal little-nonsense self. "Roni and I are making a theme park for Lord of the Rings. We were wondering if you would like to help. At this moment we have enlisted the help of Viggo and Orlando also."  
  
"Orli's doing it? I'm there."  
  
The two girls looked at the 30-some-year old with surprise.  
  
"Are you sure? You haven't seen the plans yet." Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. What are we doin'?"  
  
Roni bust out laughing. "That rules you in, Pip!"  
  
Billy started to laugh with her. "Ha, that's funny!"  
  
Laughing, Amy rolled her eyes. "Roni, will you get a new hobby that does not involve learning every line from the movies?"  
  
Still laughing, Roni points to Amy. "You know what, hobby sounds kinda like hobbit! And I do have other hobbies, like getting a pet Elf, learning everything about everyone, memorizing every line from the added scenes, and the extras, plus learning Elvish. I have a busy schedule."  
  
"Just hope you can get off the couch Saturday." Amy says under her breath.  
  
"What?" Billy asked.  
  
"Nothing." Amy said. "So, would you like to see the plans?"  
  
"Can we eat first!?" Billy burst out.  
  
"Yeah, can we?" Roni echoed. As everyone knows, Roni likes echoes.  
  
"Yeah. Let's eat." Amy said.  
  
"Yeah!" Billy and Roni shouted in unison, then raced up to the breakfast bar, Amy trailing behind them, shaking her head slowly.  
  
Their meetings with Dominic Monaghan, Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Sean Bean, Sir Ian McKellen, John Rhys-Davies, and the director and writers went well. They all said 'Orli's doing it? I'm in!'.  
  
"It's too bad we can't consult J.R.R. Tolkien." Amy sighed on their way home the next evening.  
  
"Well, if you want, I can break out the Ouija board and see if he says, 'Orli's doing it? I'm in!' Everyone else did. Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Scence!! Break out the voodoo. You remind me of the babe."  
  
"What babe?" Amy asked.  
  
"The babe with the power." Roni started to laugh.  
  
"What power?" Amy joined her.  
  
"The power of voodoo."  
  
"Who do?"  
  
"You do."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Remind me of the babe!" Roni finished as she pulled into their driveway. Laughing, she and Amy climbed up the stairs, glad to be home and done with half of the preliminary work.  
  
"Tomorrow is Saturday! We get to sleep in!" Amy sang out as Roni opened the door. "Just not too late, I've got something planned for both of us."  
  
Roni yawned as she dropped her stuff on the couch and started walking to her room, "What's that? More meetings? We can't have more meetings, tomorrow is November the 14th. We can't have meetings on my 21st birthday. We gotta go do something fun!" You could hear a whining fit on its way.  
  
"No, you'll like this surprise. Just like you liked my first surprise when we first arrived." Amy said as she departed for her room. Pj's and a warm bed sounded nice right now. Halfway there she changed direction to the kitchen to get a bottle of tea to help with the suspenseful last pages of her book.  
  
"Mmmmmmm...Orlando..." Roni said before closing the door to her room and hitting the sack. Nice dreams...


	6. Chapter 5 revisited, cause we is stupid

**chapter 5**

The next morning, or shall we say afternoon, for Roni would not get up untill after 11:30, found the girls sitting in front of the tv with the box of cereal half in the way of the screen.  
  
"Just a little hint, Roni, we gotta scoot at one to get to the surprise I have planned for ya." said the one whom seemed a bit brighter with her hair brushed, teeth clean, and clothes straight.  
  
"Ah-igh." said the one with messed up hair, icky morning breath, rumpled pj's, and dry cereal in her mouth.  
  
Amy went off to her room a short time later to once again compare shirts. She had also turned her pc speakers all the way up to scare Roni when an incoming IM would brrring.  
  
"Alright, alright. I get the point!" Roni shouted as she jumped up and went into the bathroom. She got first shower this time. She stepped out of the shower about 20 minutes later and ventured out into the somewhat quieted house in her bathrobe. "Thank GOD!"  
  
When Roni stepped out into the house, Amy was outside talking on her cell phone. Roni yelled at her out a window. "Who you talking to!?"  
  
Amy covered the phone with her hand. "None of your business!"   
  
"Fine.. be... secretive then." Roni yelled. Somehow she was able to watch Amy walk around the house to stand in the front yard.  
  
Roni dashed out to the front porch, still in her bathrobe with her strawberry-blonde hair up in a towel. She snuck across the porch to the edge of the stairwell, where she could just make out what Amy was saying.  
  
"So...on for today...1:30"  
  
What is going on with her? Roni thought. She was starting to creep to the first step when movement from across the street caught her eye. She would have been fine, if he wasn't.   
  
"Hey!" She called "You're cute! Come here."  
  
The poor little Kiwi glanced in her direction and gave her a strange look. She didn't catch what he said to her because Amy choose that moment to start yelling at her for eavesdropping.  
  
"Roni, have you been eavesdropping?"  
  
"I ain't been dropping no eaves, Amy. Honest. I was just checking out the guys, if you catch my meaning."  
  
"Oh my god! Roni, shut up!!" Amy yelled up to her.  
  
"Nothing important, ma'am. That is, I heard a great deal about something still being on for 1:30. Please don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything...unnautral."  
  
Amy shook her head and started to climb the stairs. Scared for her life, Roni ran to her room and locked the door. She didn't unlock it until she felt Amy had calmed down, and she was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt with writing on it. It said, 'I lost my number. Can I have yours?'   
  
"Are you done hiding yet?" Amy asked when Roni came into the living room. She was watching the local weather channel. "When ya are, let me know so we can go. We don't want to let down a lot of people."  
  
Roni thought for a moment. "Seems how I am in the living room, and not in my room, I think it is pretty safe to say that I'm done. A lot of people, eh? Who?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there. Oh, make sure to wear shoes that won't fall off."  
  
"Way ahead of you." Roni stuck up her left foot and jiggled it around. Attached to her feet were her favorite pair of comfy Adidas cross-trainers. She grabbed her keys and purse, heading out to the car. She stopped halfway out of the door, turned back, went into the kitchen and grabbed some tea. "For the road."  
  
For once, Amy left her laptop on the desk in her room, it was there so that Roni would not fill up the HD with pictures of Orlando, and anyone else she got a crush on. She grabbed her purse and digital camera before running out to the awaiting Roni whom had already started the car.  
  
"Finally." Roni said over the blaring Bilge Pumps (A/N: Bilge Pumps - coll.noun.; An amazingly funny, great singing pirate group who frequents Renaissance Faires around the U.S. of A. Don't know them, I pity you. Go to and look up Squeegy. He's hot!) She backed out of the driveway as Amy started to give her directions. She strained to hear her. "Wait. No good, can't hear you!" She turned the music down a tad and Amy started again.  
  
"We want to get to the interstate so turn left, go four blocks and turn right. When we get on we want to head west for ten miles. Got that?" Amy asked as she folded the map and put it away.  
  
"What the huh?" Roni asked, bewildered. "Left, four blocks, right, on interstate, ten miles?"  
  
Amy sighed. "Left. go four blocks. Turn right. When you come to the interstate get on and head west for ten miles."  
  
"That's what I said!" Roni shouted, shaking her head.  
  
"Just go." Amy said as she dug in her pocket and pulled out her Game Boy.  
  
"Fine." Roni said, turning right before turning up the music again. The rest of the trip was silent, except for the amusing, harmonious tracks of the Bilge Pumps. She turns it down at 9 miles on the interstate. "Hey, Amy, where do we go after I get off at the exit?"  
  
"Just follow the signs that say O.D.B.J."  
  
"Alright."

The trip resumed much the way it had been, until they pulled up to a 'parking lot'. Cars filled the small, eight-spaced lot.  
  
"Is this it?" Roni asked, looking around for the object of the surprise. "Wow, this is really great, Amy! Wonderful idea Happy Birthday, Roni!." she said saracastically.  
  
"Just wait til we get inside." Amy said as she jumped out of the car. "Come on." She opened the door of the small trailer that acted as an office and listened for Roni's squeel of delight when she saw the entire Fellowship gathered there.  
  
Roni followed Amy into the trailer. "Hey!" she said when Amy stopped short and she ran right into her. There in front of her, was the Fellowship. The Nine who helped Frodo on his journey to save Middle Earth. Roni squeeled with delight. "Hey! I know you! You're The Fellowship." She pointed to each member in turn, "You're Elijah-Frodo, and you're Sean-Sam, you are Billy-Pippin, and you're Dominic-Merry, and you, you're Sir Ian-Gandalf. You're John-Gimli, and you're Sean-Boromir. You are Viggo-Aragorn and you, of course, are Orlando-Legolas. Oh, my god! Woo-hoo."  
  
Orlando was the first to speak, "Thanks for reminding us, Roni."  
  
Roni smacked herself on the head. "Duh, you all know that. I'm sorry. I'm stupid."  
  
Viggo laughed at her, "And it's not like you have never met us before."  
  
"Pay no atteniton to her." Amy said. She and John shared a look and nodded, then together they pushed the others out the door.  
  
"Aren't the two of you coming?" Elijah asked.  
  
"We don't care if you call us scaredy cats," Amy said.  
  
"We're going to keep our feet on the ground." John finished for her.  
  
"I will join their party." Sir Ian added.  
  
"Scaredy cats!" Roni yelled as she was shoved out.  
  
"Will ya'll keep an eye on Ron for me? Don't let her do anything... stupid, up there." Amy said.  
  
They all agreed and started out the door. Roni turned around to wave good-bye and smacked her head on the way out.  
  
"Like that." Amy laughed.  
  
"Owww." Roni complained, making her way out of the door and to the cable car that was waiting for the group. Elijah, Sean, Sean, Billy, Dominic, Viggo, Orlando, and Veronica made it on to the cable car, and the others waited with their feet on solid ground, to take pictures and laugh at the rest's stupidity.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The pictures that Amy, Sir Ian, and John took revealed some strange expressions on faces that were flying through the air, attached only to the rubber bungee cord. When the group came back down to earth, they were priviledged enough to see the pictures right away, thanks to the genuis of Amy's bringing her digital camera.

"I look like crap!" Roni exclaimed when they scrolled past a shot of her.

Orlando snorted, "Bull-hockey."

Roni glowed while the rest of the group oohed, ahhed and laughed at the rest of the pictures. When she had finally gotten back down to earth, she shouted, "Let's go again!!"

Billy echoed her, "Yeah, one more time!"

Roni echoed him, "Yeah, one more time!" because as we all know, Roni likes echoes.

Amy shook her head in disgust. She didn't know who was worse, the 20-year old acting like a child, or the 30-something year old acting like a child. She decided it was both of them before shaking her head and putting an end to their nodding heads.

"Awww, but Amy...why not?"

"We have reservations." Amy said, mysteriously.

Billy and Roni both exclaimed at the same time, "Food?!?"

"Maybe." Amy smiled. "You'll see when we get there." She started walking towards the cars. She could hear them trying to decide who would ride with who. In the end they had two tag alongs in their car, Billy and Orlando.

"But I have to have Shotgun. I have to give the directions." Amy said smartly to Orlando when he tried to sit in her seat. "Out."

"But..." He protested. "I want to sit by Roni!"

"Yeah, so do I!" Billy cried.

"But I have to give the directions." She said as she pushed the two out of the way and slammed the door in their faces.

Billy and Orlando pouted, then dejectedly climbed into the back of the Explorer, arguing about who was to sit behind Roni and who was to sit behind Amy. Finally, Roni put an end to all of their bickering by shouting, "Boys! You have all day! You can take turns, can't you? For right now, Orlando, sit behind me, Billy, behind Amy...I will give you both turns, so don't worry." Then she started to laugh. The looks on their faces were priceless. Orlando was estatic, Billy, depressed. "Oh, come on now, it's not that bad...we could just leave you two here, and go alone."

Billy and Orli both shouted, "No!" and put on their poker faces for the rest of the trip, which happened to put a smile on Roni's face.

Amy took out her portable printer and hooked it up to her camera. She scrolled through pictures after she pluged thier destination on the GPS.

"Hey! You didn't have to sit in Shotgun after all!" Billy shouted at her, in his Scottish accent.

"Oh yeah?" Amy smirked. "Neither of ya'll know where we are going, nor how to use this baby." She laughed at the faces they made when she pointed out those facts.

"But couldn't you have set the GPS before we left, and then sat in the back?" Roni asked.

"Yeah, but I felt like sitting in the front." She put out all ideas of furthering the conversation by putting on her headphones.

"Hey! That's not fair! She gets to sit by Roni, and now, we can't even complain to her about it!" Orlando shouted, indigently.

"Yeah!" Billy echoed, cause we all know, Billy likes echoes.

"I'm sorry, guys. I tried to convince her to leave those things at home, yet she brings them just to drown me out, so I guess my convincing probably didn't even reach her covered ears."

"Waaa." Orlando whined, sticking his bottom lip out as far as it would go.

"Waaa." Billy whined, sticking his bottom lip out as far as it would go, because (all together now...) Billy likes echoes.

"I know," Roni stated, "next time we get into the car, it will be Billy's turn to sit behind me, so he should get shotgun, and we will tie Amy down in the back, and Orlando can stay behind me...then, after that, Orli will sit up front, and Billy will sit behind me...Is that o.k., or are you two going to whine some more?"

"Yeah!" Orlando shouted.

"Yeah!" Billy shouted. (Billy likes echoes, really, it's not my fault, I swear, I'm just a poor, innocent instrument of his will ;))

"Yeah, what? It's o.k., or you are still going to whine?"

"I think it is a fine idea." Orlando stated from behind her.

"Yeah." Billy said, not quite echoing, just mimicing.

Unknown by them, Amy had never pressed the play button on her CD player, so she had heard every word they had just said. She tried to start her CD now, but she had dropped the player one too many times. She cursed softly. "Roni?"

"What?" Came the chorus from everyone.

"Remind me why I bought the ten dollar CD player when I have a laptop, portable printer, digital camera, and many other pieces of modern technology?"

"Uh... why did you buy the ten dollar CD player?" Roni asked.

"Hey, no fair about the front seat!" Orlando said.

"I already heard everything that ya'll said." She sighed. When she turned them loose, she was going to just plug in a few places on the GPS and hide at home. But then, of course, they may kill themselves...


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They finally reached their destination, one of those putt-putt, go-cart, and pizza places.

"Yeah!" shouted Orlando, Billy, and Roni when they realized where the GPS had directed them.

"We get to play putt-putt and go-cart!" Billy shouted.

"Yeah, and pizza!' Roni drooled.

Roni parked the car and they all piled out into the parking lot. The rest of the Fellowship turned up, but they didn't get out. Amy turned to Roni and said, "Hey, this is how it is going to go down. The others and I are going to work on some design problems that we are already facing. You, Orlando, and Billy aren't going to be much help right now, so we opped to let you guys go out tonight and have fun in New Zealand. You know the way home, and the guys are welcome to stay the night if they want." She paused to giggle at the widening grin on Roni's face. "But, you guys should be home before 3 a.m. You still need sleep. Alright, I am leaving, have fun."

Roni nodded and skipped off to tell the guys what was going on.

"Hey Roni, don't you want the cell?" Amy called after her.

Roni turned around. "No, why are you offering me your cell phone when I have my own? Are you afraid that I forgot mine or something, because I didn't. It's right here...or is it in this pocket? No, it's in my purse...no. Alright, found it!" She said, pulling her small flip-style, picture phone out of the pocket of her blue jeans. She waved and turned back towards all the fun.

Amy sighed as she gathered the rest of her things and walked over to the car Elijah was driving.

"Doo-be-doo-be-doop-be-doop" Roni sang as she and the guys went into the go-cart area, preparing to do battle on the track. She got into a blue car, Billy, a red, and Orlando, an orange. The three went around the track a few times, hit a couple of golf balls, had a slice or two of pizza, then sat down on a bench, bored out of their minds.

"Alright," Orlando said, jumping up. "Let's show Roni our idea of New Zealand."

While Roni was having fun, Amy was sitting in the office the two had rented with the rest of the Fellowship, plus a few others, going over charts on the computer she had connected to a big screen T.V. After two hours of work, they had finally fixed the problem.

"So," Elijah said as he leaned back in his chair. "What are the plans for Roni's party tonight?"

Amy shrugged as she turned off the computer. "Whatever you guys want to do with her."

Smiles went around the room.

With mischeif, unknown to Roni, was going on across the city, Billy, Orlando, and Roni were in the heart of it. Billy and Orlando had spent 18 months, at least, in this fair country and were bound and determined to show Veronica as much as possible in as little time as possible. The blur of people and places spun and waved in her eyes as they reeled down another street, turned another corner. She didn't quite realize it, but she was drunker than an Irish skunk on St. Patrick's Day. Billy was the only one who was sober, because they needed to get home somehow, and Roni can't drive drunk...no one can drive drunk. It is against the law, and morals everywhere. Roni didn't want to be one of those people who were selfish and thought about themselves when they were drunk, and driving, and putting innocent people's lives at risk. So Billy decided that he would be the designated driver and let Roni enjoy her 21st. Isn't he great?

So Orlando, Billy and Roni hit all of the hottest clubs in (the city that they are in). They spent a lot of time and money in that small downtown section of the city, and when they were done, Billy led the two drunkards to the car, and, thanks to Amy's preplanning the GPS, made it home safely.

When they got back to the house, they were in for a surprise. The rest of the fellowship was waiting, half of them drunk already, in the common room. Amy was off to the side with the camera just to catch Roni's face when she walked in, and then she was off to bed. (It was 3 in the morning.)

Roni and the guys walked into the room, arms spun around waists and voices rose in bawdy song. "Somebody shouted "MacIntyre"." They were interrupted with a shout of slurred "Surprise!" from the half-drunk Fellowship. Roni stopped dead in her tracks, mouth opened wide in, well, surprise. Orlando clutched his side, laughing, with his face turning red. Billy, who was one step ahead of them, let out a shriek, semblant of the little school-girl who usually shrieked at the sight of Orlando, Elijah, Viggo, Dom, or himself. Isn't he great?

Amy made her way around the house, checking that only the bathroom door was unlocked, pocketed all the keys, and went to her room. With a quiet "Don't do anything stupid." she went to bed, her radio on to drown out the drunks in the other room.

Roni looked around and saw who had gathered there to celebrate this momentous occasion. Billy, and Orli, of course, but Viggo, Elijah and Dominic were there to help her make the best of her one and only twenty-first. She shouted, "Hey everybody!" then started to walk out into the room to hug everyone at least twelve times; for some reason, she had been doing that to complete strangers all night. She didn't get that far though, cause she stumbled and would have fallen if Orlando hadn't have been there to catch her. He caught her, then broke her fall as he stumbled right along with her and fell against the side of the couch. She sat on Orlando's chest for a good three minutes, just laughing her ass off. Then, Billy swept her off his chest and off her feet.

"Come on, love. He is turning maroon. Come help me find the bar. I want to join you."

Elijah, Viggo, Dominic, and a staggering Orlando followed the two into the kitchen, where the bar, a radio, and a deck of cards awaited them. Thanking whatever gods where in the heavens that she knew how to play, Roni shuffled the cards haphazardedly, smiling like the chesire cat while she suggested they play poker...strip poker.


	9. Chapter 8

(A/N: Hey there, Roni here. I just wanted to thank everyone who has wasted their precious time reading our inane crap. Thank you for sticking with us and reviewing, Kapper. You don't know how much we appreciate it. Now, I'm going to shut up and let you guys to it...)

The next day Amy watched the drunks sit around on the couch, those who weren't throwing up, watching A Knight's Tale. She sighed that she would be the only one able to make the appointment set for that afternoon. She called for pizza, the only thing she could think of to feed so many people.

The doorbell rang and the scent of pizza filled the room. Roni's stomach growled, then turned. "Nuuuuuu-uggggggghhhhhhh." she moaned. Orlando followed her lead with his own, "Hunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Billy got up and joined Viggo in the bathroom, puking. Elijah was sprawled in one of the huge, comfy recliners across from the couch, fast asleep, or passed out, one of the two. Dominic got up and joined Amy at the table, tucking in for a slice of pizza. He had been the only sober one last night.

Amy finished her pizza, and after setting the two leftover pizzas in the oven, went around the house, making sure all of the doors were still locked. "Roni!" she called from the kitchen.

Roni answered, sort of, with a high whining sound.

"I have to go out for a while today. You are in no shape to drive, so I called a cab. I should be back around 4 or so. Don't do anything stupid while I am out." She walked out into the living room. "Alright?"

Roni rolled her eyes skyward. The effort too much, she slid her head to the closest available, and comfyest, shoulder, Orlando's. She mumbled something like "...careful..." Amy slammed the door closed, on purpose, then stood outside for a moment, waiting for the oncoming wince and groan.

Roni heard the door slam, winced and then, groaned.

Amy laughed as she walked to the sidewalk to wait for the cab. She was on her way to see how the park was coming along. They had decided to take the sets and build them on a huge lot where people would be able to feel as though they were actually part of the movie. Besides, some of the sets were dangerous, with high winds, or set too far into the mountains.

Roni settled in on Orlando's shoulder, yawned wide and contemplated going back to sleep. She opted to do just that when Orlando slid down to pillow her head on his chest, then manuevered her legs out to the now-empty side of the couch. When Billy came in and found the pair spread out on the couch, he shrugged, yanked a pillow from under Orli's arm, and laid down on the floor in front of them.

Amy paid fare for her cab and walked into the construction zone. She found Peter directing the reconstruction of Rivendell. When he asked where Roni and the other half of the Fellowship were, Amy told him about their night.

"Drunk? And you left them all alone?" Peter laughed.

"Yes sir. They were all hungover when I left. Besides," she smiled slyly as she pulled out a key. "I locked all the liquor in the pantry. Only room they have access to is the bathroom." They laughed as they set out to see if they were needed anywhere in the park.

The sun was sinking low under the horizon when Roni's eyes decided that it was dark enough to attempt opening. They fluttered open and found her still on the couch, with a solid shape under her, and two dark ones on the floor in front of the couch. Mentally brushing cobwebs from her vision, she slowly lifted up her head and fought the rush of nausea. Glancing over to the blue glowing digital numbers on the DVD/VCR player, she groaned. '6:30...' she thought, 'too early...or late...' She reached up and rubbed sleep from her eyes, then remembered the night before and the fact that she had spent most of the day drooling all over Orlando Bloom's bright yellow t-shirt. She sat up with a start, stupid of her, and pushing herself off of Orli, went as fast as she could to the kitchen. Her mind shouted, 'TEA!'

Amy payed for her second cab ride of the day and returned to the house. The light in the kitchen was on, and there was the blue light from the tv in the living room window. Once inside, she was almost run over by Roni. She could see that she wasn't the only one startled by Ron's mad rush to the kitchen, in the living room three rumpled forms were sitting up in the darkness."Have ya'll been sleeping all day?" Amy asked.

"No." Orlando said.

"I think we watched a movie or two..." Billy said from the floor.

Amy shook her head. "Are any of you able to go home yet?" She asked after she was sure all those who had stayed for the night were halfway awake. She got a chourus of no's. "Fine." She sighed as she called out for pizza for the second time that day.

The new pizza, added to the old pizza still in the oven, just fed the ravenous people in the living room. Roni managed to make a new gallon of tea for everyone. It went fast with so many people with dry-mouth. Someone had put on a new DVD. It sounded like "A Night at the Roxbury", but Roni couldn't tell without turning around, and that was just out of the question.

In her room, Amy was paying no attintion to the others. She sat at her desk doing some long overdue book work. (She was only 16.) To drown out the tv that someone had turned up too loud, she had on her cd player. But none of that was loud enough to drown out the sharp crack of thounder outside. Of course, Amy was the only one to see the lightning shoot past her window a split second before the lights went out. She slipped out the flashlight she kept in her desk, and with a mental sigh went to see how the others were, then wait out the storm.

Roni was one of the first people to shriek at the sudden darkness, but at least her head felt better. The tv went off with a snap and the house was plunged into blackness. 'Oh, well,' she thought, shrugging and eating some more pizza. 'It will come on again in a little while. It always does.' Suddenly, the quiet darkness was broken by Amy coming into the room with a flashlight, purposely shining it directly into Roni's eyes. "Owww! That hurt, yo!" Amy apologized halfheartedly and directed the flashlight beam to the ground.

Amy went into the kitchen and found a box of matches, then walked around the house lighting candles. This storm looked bad, like one of the many hurricanes she and Roni had lived through, and her experience told her the power may not be restored for some time. As it was, when she was done lighting the last lightable candle, the power had been out for nearly fifteen minutes. She threw out some old candles that has seen their last flame, Roni was good at not throwing out candles too low to burn anymore, then announced to the room, "If ya'll get bored, there are boardgames and extra flashlights in the entertainment center, in the cabinet under the tv." With that, she disappeared to her room again.

Roni sighed before finishing her slice of pizza, then headed over to the entertainment center. 'What will keep half the fellowship, and little ole' me occupied until further notice?' she thought to herself. She sat down at the cabinet and grabbed a flashlight to inspect it with. She rummaged around, causing the other people in the room to come closer to her and the treasure chest of amusement. She sighed and started calling out games, "We have Lord of the Rings Monopoly, Lord of the Rings Trivial Pursuit, Lord of the Rings Chess, Lord of the Rings Risk, and Lord of the Rings Scrabble."

She could hear the disproval from the crowd behind her, "Yeah, I guess ya'll have played all of those already..." She went back to searching," There is Life, CandyLand, Chutes and Ladders, Crainum, a deck of cards, UNO, Skip-bo, ummm, Scattergories, Yahtzee, and uh, Upwords. I think there are some more in my room..."

Elijah spoke up, "Let's play CandyLand. I haven't played that in years."

"Alright," Roni said, pulling the game out of the mess, "But I get to be green!"

There was some mumbling and those that wanted to play gathered around the teatable.

After a really quick round in which Elijah won,(seems he was lying about not playing, that CandyLand shark...) they became restless again.

Trying to keep everyone's attention was proving difficult, but Roni couldn't think of any other ways to keep the actors preoccupied...wait...actors?

"Alright, everyone, what do you say to a game of charades?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Amy called the local power company when the lights had been off for more than an hour. As she hung up, a loud crash came from the living room. She ran out, thinking that the tv had fallen, only to find that somehow they had pushed back the couch to form a stage for their game. She took in the charades papers in Roni's hands, and the thought crossed her mind that somehow she had gotten through the lock to her room.

"Hey, Amy, want to play?" Roni asked.

A chorus of "Yeah, come on!" came from the others.

"Sure, why not?" Amy said, thinking of the math problems on her desk. She joined the people on the couch, cringing at the way they were sitting on it, and played along.

"Alright, Elijah...your turn." Roni said as she sat down, pointing at the slips of paper in the bowl on the table.

Lij got up and grabbed a slip on the way to the "stage". He read it for a moment, then shook his head. He visibly sighed and threw the paper into the "done" pile. He held up two fingers, then did a video camera motion with his hands, then drew a star in the air. Movie Character, two words. First thing he did was point to himself. That was all he got to do, because Roni shouted out the answer right before he got onto both knees.

"Frodo Baggins!!!"

Elijah stood up, shaking his head, as the other players mumbled.

Roni got up and grabbed a slip of paper. Her smile faltered. How in the world was she supposed to do this one? She dropped the paper into the "done" pile and sat there, a blank look on her face, for a good five minutes.

"Movie, book, how many words?" Amy asked.

Roni held up three fingers, then held up her hands as though they were an open book.

"Book, three words." Elijah said.

Roni acted as though she were pumping gas into a car.

"Last Chance Texaco!" Amy shouted.

"Very good!" Roni shouted back as she traded places with her. Amy took a slip from the bowl, looked at it, then tossed it into the "done" pile.

Amy went up to the "stage" and motioned a video camera, then held up three fingers.

"Movie, three words." Billy interpreted.

Amy nodded, then started to hop up and down, almost like she was on a horse. Roni knew it right away, but decided to let one of the other guys get a chance.

She rode the horse for a bit, then mimed pulling out a lance and getting struck by one in turn. Dom jumped up, shouting,"A Knight's Tale!"

Amy nodded and took his place on the couch.

Dom took a slip from the bowl, glanced at it, laughed, then threw it on the "done" pile. He walked onto the stage and made the signs for movie character,three words. Then he made to look like one of his hands was a gun, his other holding it.

Orlando did the James Bond theme song in the back of his throught. Everyone laughed as he said, "Bond, James Bond. 007."

Dom gave him a high five as they passed each other, he to the couch, Orlando to the stage.

Orlando picked up his slip of paper, read it, reread it and sighed. He put it in the pile and cleared his throat a few times. Then he started to act. He had probably done this scene before, because he did it with ease. Roni was the first one to shout what the others echoed, "Romeo and Juliet!" She said it again, because, well, Roni likes echoes...Orlando blew her a kiss while she read her bit of paper. "Oh, goodie!" she thought.

She stood in the middle of the "stage" and mimed drawing a sword. She swung it around a few times, making "battle faces". She seemes to cut someone's head off, then run to the side of a fallen comrade. Billy shakes his head, and throws a cushion at Roni's head, interrupting her heart-breaking performance. "It's Aragorn...geesh, can't you guys come up with anything that doesn't have to do with Lord of the Rings?"

Roni opened her mouth to reply when the lights suddenly snapped back on, surprising all of them and forcing a few of them to clap their hands over their eyes. Adjusting to the brightness, the game of charades was ended. "Lucky me," thought Roni, "they were just about to massacre me."

Amy looked at the clock on the wall. "Guys, we got work to do tomorrow. I'm not waiting for ya'll lazy bones, bus pulls out at nine." Everyone groaned as she walked back to her room.

"Or whenever I get up," Roni said to her retreating form, "But she is right, guys...party's over." She and Elijah rounded everyone up into their cars, and as she was walking out of the door, Roni shouted to Amy's room, "Be back in an hour or so. Lij and I are bringing people home."

Amy shouted back,"Ok."

Roni, Billy and Orlando were in the Explorer.

Elijah, Dominic and a newly-awakened Viggo, fresh from the bathroom, went in Lij's car.

Billy sat in the front, and Orlando in the back, which was fine with the both of them, seems how Billy's hotel was closer, and would be dropped off first. Orlando could just claim his seat when he had gone. That is what he did when they had finished saying good-bye and hugging the Scotsman.

From the front seat, Orlando had a rough time directing Roni to his out-of-the-way hotel room. "It keeps me further away from the press and media." he said, by way of explanation.

She got lost three times and was on the way to making another wrong turn when Orlando grabbed her arm and stilled it with his fingers,"Relax," he said softly,"I know you can drive better than this. Is it me?"

After Roni left, Amy came out of her room and looked around at the messy house. Blankets had been pushed to a corner, cups and paper plates had somehow missed the garbage can, and she even found a baked beans can on the stove top where someone had forgoten that a such thing as a pan existed. When she looked into the microwave, she found a six pack of coke. "Wrong door, people." She said, as she put that in the fridge, shaking her head.

"Ummm," Roni stalled, trying very hard not to expose her true thoughts, which were,"Ohmigod, he is touching me, he is touching me, he is touching me," and so on. "No, it's just that I am not used to being this far away from town, and I don't want to get lost out here. Stuff like that makes me nervous. I don't like being nervous when I am driving, because then, I lose track of where I am and where I have come from and stuff like that, and sometimes when I get nervous, I start to ramble on about pointless stuff, kinda like I am doing now, and I end up sounding like a crazy person, or some escaped convict, who goes around talking people's ears off for no apparent..."

Orlando stuck his pointer finger in front of her yammering lips. "Hush." he said, quietly, gently silencing her with his digit. "Pull over, so you are not blocking traffic. Then, we will talk."

She didn't even notice that she was sitting at a stop sign, engine still running, like her mouth.

Amy inspected the tv and found a disk hanging behind, so she pulled it out. She had not expected someone's sock to be stuck to it with gum. The other one was found in the freezer a few days later.

As she went into the bathroom, she found Viggo's wallet in the soap dish in the bath tub. She took that out into the living room and put it on the table along with the sock.

The last things she found were a few hobbit feet just hanging around the house. One was under the sofa, one in the pile of blankets, the third and fourth were found in the washer and dryer. She sat down on the sofa, shaking her head, and turned on the local weather station.

"Now," Orlando started, turning in his seat to face her. "What is the matter?"

"Umm, nothing...?" Roni said, hoping he would buy it and leave her alone.

No such luck. He shook his head and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, alright," she sighed. "I have had a crush on you since 'Black Hawk Down', and never in my life would I have believed that I would be sitting in my car, lost in New Zealand, with you."

As Amy was sitting on the sofa, she felt something hard beneath her. She got up to find the item, and came up with a Shard of Narsil. She heard the phone ring, and she picked up on the fourth ring due to the fact that the phone was missing. It was Viggo.

"Is this Amy or Roni?"

"Amy."

"Hey, did you find my..."

"Yes."

"What about the, ah..."

"Yes. Come on over and get them."

"'Cay, I'll be over in a bit."

She hung up with him, counted to three before the phone rang again.

"So, that is it, then...?"

"Yeah, honest to god truth."

"Whew...that is a relief. Last time something like this happened, some guy told me that he thought he was my long-lost brother."

"Wow. Scary..."

"Alright, then. Ready?"

Roni nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

Orlando directed her, correctly, to his hotel room, and she parked to say goodbye, til next time.

Orlando wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her into a crushing hug. All was right in the world, until he kissed her on the forehead. Yeah, she melted. The works. Toe-curling, knee-mushing, breath-stopping, everything. He let her go and started to walk for the elevator door. She went to get back into the car, but his voice stopped her.

"Roni?" he cried.

She turned around to see him holding the doors to the elevator open.

He smiled before saying,"Happy Birthday, sweetheart."


	11. Chapter 10

Roni woke up with a smile on her face. Her smile grew as she stretched and yawned, remembering the dreams from the night before.

'What a night.' she thought to herself. 'That was one of the best two-day birthday parties I have ever had.'

She got up out of bed and wrapped her dark green robe around her before sliding on some slippers and trudging out to the livingroom. Amy was in the same spot she was in when Roni got home last night. The only thing missing was Viggo. You see, when everyone left, Amy found a few interesting things of Viggo's and he had come over to get them. He was still there, trying to remember what had happened to his watch, when Roni got home. Roni ran a hand through her hair as she walked over to the fridge, grabbing a glass of tea and the box of CornPops from the top. She sat next to Amy, who was already dressed and ready to go.

Amy was looking over a paper schedule for their day and mumbling. "Touch ups on Bag End, more work on Hobbiton, and make sure the spot for Mount Doom is right." She sighed. She seemed to do that a lot of late.

She turned to Roni. "Remind me never to take on another project like this ever again." She got up and went into the kitchen before she could reply.

Roni mumbled, "whatever", before heading back into her room to put on a pair of dark blue jeans, an orange fitted tee, and an off-white button down with the sleeves folded over once. She slipped on a pair of comfortable tennis shoes, slapped on some make-up and threw a fedora on before heading back into the kitchen to drink some tea. Then, she went and brushed her teeth and grabbed a CD from her room. She grabbed her purse, laptop, Palm Pilot, and some more tea before grabbing Amy and heading out of the door.

They listened to Maroon 5 as they drove to one of their on-location spots, where they were to meet P.J. and their Rohan-master, Karl Urban, who played Eomer. Once there, PJ gave them the news that made Roni's heart drop. Edoras, the area that housed The Golden Hall was terribly out of the way, set deep into the mountains. The only way to it was as the cast and crew did. Helicopters.

Amy looked at the helicopter. She hated heights. She had taken the plane over here, but she had not had to look out the window then. This time she climbed in and sat all the way in the back, looking down at her lap. As soon as the others were in, she heard the engine start and the blades start to turn. She held tight to her own laptop as they took off.

Roni sat nearer to the front of the helicopter, after making sure that Amy would be alright. The blades beat the wind around them, stirring the grass on the ground as they rose higher and higher. Finally, they were in the sky, and New Zealand had never been more beautiful. The trees whoosed by them as they headed towards snow-capped mountains, the crisp air was pummeling her face, and she could hear a voice in the headphones attached to her ears.

"Gorgeous, ain't she?"

She turned and nodded her head at Karl. He just smiled, then looked out of the other side. They flew for about thrity minutes before PJ tapped on the pilot's shoulder. He took us down and landed the plane, turning off the engines, and telling us to let the blades stop before getting out.

Amy placed her feet on solid ground and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up from the ground and was greeted by one of the most beauitiful sights she had ever seen. The Golden Hall stood on its hill, and behind it, rose the mountains capped with snow.

"Pictures do not do this justice." She said. She pulled her hand-stitched cloak close as the wind picked up.

"Careful up here, the wind can be a mite strong." PJ cautioned them as they started for the hill.

"Only someone who has never watched extras on the DVD's would not know that." Amy said under her breath. Her words were lost in the wind.

Roni pulled her dark blue knitted ski cap over the tips of her chilled ears, then shoved her gloved hands in to the pockets of the thick windbreaker PJ had kindly provided for her. She couldn't talk her eyes off of the Golden Hall, her breath coming in short gasps. Finally, once they reached the crest of the hill, she couldn't take it anymore. She broke out in a brisk walk, that turned into a jog against the wind, dying to get closer, to touch it. So, she did. She reached the gates first, and pulled her gloves off, running her bare hands over the work and craftsmanship laid into the tall pillars of stone. Roni pressed her cheek against the cool rock for a moment before her eyes caught something that she had to do. She released the gate and went up the steps to the hall itself, feeling as Aragorn in the third movie, when he charged up these stairs to alert Theoden of the beacons being lit. She raced to one side of the impressive front entrance, then stood stock still, feeling the air rush by her, whipping some of the shorter strands of her hair around her face. She wished she had on a dress, so that she would look like Eowyn, and not just feel like her. God, this place was magnificent...

Amy watched Roni running like an idiot. But hey, how many people wanted to do just what she had done? Amy, ever practical, kept her pace at a brisk trot along with the others.

"Is she always like this?" PJ asked.

"Sometimes she worse." Amy replied.

"How can you work with her?" was his next question.

"Oh, she's just here to keep an eye on me. I do most of the work, and she drives me around." Laughing at this, they walked into the Hall. She rubbed some feeling into her fingers as they sat at the tables, getting ready for their meeting.

Roni followed them inside, still riding high on the feeling of playing Miranda for a moment. The rest of the group, Amy, PJ, Karl, and the pilot, who turned out to be Bernard Hill, took seats at the tables. She opted to instead run up to the throne. She crept up the stairs, halting inches away from the throne, her fingers over the golden base. She felt eyes on her, and she turned to see Bernard staring at her. She raised her eyebrows slightly. She couldn't touch his throne without his permission, even if he didn't sit in it anymore, and it had belonged to the Weta Workshop, and now, her and Amy. He nodded inperceptively. Roni sighed and tip-toed the last few inches, hovering her fingertips over the lavishly craved wood, covered in gold leaf. She carressed the mane of one of the huge horses that made up the armrests. Slowly, she moved up the seat, not quite believing that she was touching this briliant work of art.

Amy put her computer on the table and punched up the plans for the park. "I'm sure you all know where this is supposed to go, but we need to know if it will fit." She hit some buttons and a 3-D image started to rotate. "This is the fake hill that's being built." She went on to tell how big the walks would be, what would be offered on the Rohan part of the park, and how things would have to be shifted if their measurments were wrong.

Roni slid into the plush cushions on the throne, then interrupted Amy's discussion. "Hey, Amy! Do me a favor and come be Wormtongue!"

Amy was thrown off a bit, but recovered fast. "I will not put myself that low!" She yelled back. After more laughter, they returned to their planning. Roni was left pouting on the throne.

Roni got up and wanted to go exploring, but figured it was high time for her to get to work. She went over to the table and had a seat next to Karl, because he was the cutest guy in the room. Sorry, Bennie and PJ. She stared at Amy's laptop, then pulled her booksack off her back, and got hers out. She opened the program she had written for the park, which was a birds-eye view of the whole park, at that moment. She turned it so that everyone could see it, and told how the Rohan section would be situated, along with exactly how much room the whole section had been alotted. She was just getting to the part about what would happen should any problems arise with fitting everything in when the huge oak front door swung open with a cold, angry gust of wind.

Amy turned quickly to see Aragorn striding in.

Wait, it couldn't be Aragorn....no, it was only Viggo in his old costume.

He stopped short and looked at everyone seated at the table and turned red. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I just wanted to relive the moment."

"Don't worry." Amy said. "Roni was doing the same thing just a moment ago." She seemed to be thinking for a moment. "How did you get here?" She asked before Roni could launch into her story.

"Took the usual way up." He said. "There is only one way up here, you know."

"Well, might as well join the planning team." PJ said, and everyone shifted so he could sit. Viggo walked over and sat beside Amy.

"Hey, sorry to keep you up til midnight." He said.

"I woulda been up til then, anyway, waiting for Roni." She explained.

"Oh. Well, I'm still sorry."

Roni had closed down the park program, seems how no one was listening to her anymore anyway. She sighed, same old story. Just as soon as she started to convince people that there actually was a brain occupying the space between her ears, something happened and she was either interrupted, or a cute guy came along, or she just got tired of talking about important stuff. So, she started on a game of Solitarie that lasted until the group started to pack up. She caught up to Aragorn...ummm, errr, I mean, Viggo, and asked him a question that had been on her mind since Amy told her about finding the Shard of Narsil in the couch.

"How long have you been doing this, Vig?"

"Huh, wha do you mean?" he stammered.

"How long have you been dressing up in the old clothes and coming back to the locations?"

He took her arm and held her back. "Don't tell anyone...my shrink says it is separation anxiety. Says I can't let it all go, but PJ thought that I was over it. Been doing it for almost a year now. Ever since I found someone who would fly me up here, and keep it secret."

She looked at him in the eyes, and smiled, "Don't worry about it, Vig. I understand completely. I couldn't help myself from doing it, and I wasn't even in the movie, or around it for that long."

"Thanks, Roni. You have no idea..."

"No problem." she stopped him just before they walked out of the door. "Now, for my next question..."

Viggo raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"How long have you liked Amy?"


	12. Chapter 11

Roni jumped out of the Explorer and stretched. It was approaching dusk and the sunset had turned the world into a land of deep purples and pinks. She and Amy went up the stairs and inside. Roni turned on the radio and got started with the job at hand, picking up the house and cooking dinner for some hobbits, an Elf, and a King. Amy started on the living room, because she hated to do the kitchen. Roni started in the kitchen, because she hated to do the living room, and she could clean while watching the thick, from-scratch spaghetti sauce she had going.

Amy had the news on while she cleaned. It was the standard CNN stuff, war in Iraq, this guy going to jail for something. The normal junk. But then, there was something out of the ordinary.

"Now here's something for all of you Lord of the Rings fans." The news person, a lady, said. "Two young women from the USA are in New Zealand this year putting together a park made from the actual sets used in the movies. We go now to our field representative," The screen flicked to an on-screen camera, with LOTR Land behind the well dressed male covering the story.

"Hey Roni, get in here!" Amy called.

"Wha?" Roni walked in with a towel in one hand and a spoonful of spaghetti in the other. "Does this taste alright to you?", she thrust the spoon of spaghetti in Amy's face.

"It's fine." Amy said, pointing to the t.v. "Look at this. We are on the news!"

Both of them turned to the t.v. and watched the guy out in front of the gates they had locked behind them less than an hour ago. He talked about the park, then, surprisingly, the two girls.

"We have information that the young enterprenuers are originally from Louisiana, one of the southern-most states in the United States of America. We do not know of their ages, but we do know that this endeavor of their is going to bring New Zealand nearly 12 billion dollars in new jobs and tourism. The whole island thanks these ladies for their experiment. This is..."

Roni turned to Amy to find a matching look of awe on her face. She dropped the spoon and towel before jumping up and down, screaming, "We were on the news....We were on the news!!!!"

Amy, ever the practical one, calmed down first. "But, how did they know who we were and where we came from?" She asked.

"Who cares?" Roni was still excited. "We were on the news!"

Amy gave Roni a shove toward the kitchen, then handed her the dropped spoon. "Be glad I'm not making you sponge up the spot on the caret." She said, going to the bathroom to get cleaners before the spaghetti sauce stained the carpet.

There was a knock on the door at 15 til 8. They were early. Roni dashed out of the kitchen and answered it before Amy could make it out of the bathroom, where she was getting some dirty clothes to make a load of laundry.

"Hey!" Roni screamed as she flung open the door for Billy, Dom, Elijah, and Sean.

They all responded in kind, along with hugs, then came in through the door. Amy met them all in the living room, for her own hugs.

"Ahh...my spaghetti!" Roni cried before charging back into the kitchen.

"What on earth is wrong with her?" Billy asked.

"She's a little light headed 'cause we were on the news tonight. You know, the whole Lord of the Rings Land and how we're the masterminds behind it." Amy said, her eyes dancing to the wet spot in the carpet.

"Yeah, that happens to the best of us, the first time." Billy said.

Another knock on the door, and Elijah was the closest. Viggo and Orlando walked in. Roni called from the kitchen,"Hey! Spaghetti is almost done!"

Amy went back to the bathroom to finish up her laundry. Elijah, Billy, and Orlando went into the kitchen and were put to work by Roni, setting the table. Viggo, Dom and Sean had found a football game and were watching it, debating and betting against players and teams.

"Spaghetti is done! Come and get it!" Roni shouted from the kitchen. All 7 of the guests crowded the kitchen, clamouring for plates of food. After her foot was stepped on for the fifth time, she called over the group, "HEY!! Get in line! Stop pushing! AHHHH!!!!"

The crowd stopped bum-rushing the stove and stared at the screaming person in the middle of them. Dumb-founded, they formed a crazy looking line, with Dom in the front. Roni started to pile loads of spaghetti on plates and top it with marinara. She handed Dominic the first plate and the basket of garlic bread. Gradually, everyone was armed with plates and sitting at the table, waiting for the last two, Roni and Elijah, to come out of the kitchen with their own spaghetti. Finally, everyone was sitting down with food, wine, water, or whatever else they wanted to drink.

Amy asked, "Who'll say grace?"

"Grace?" Roni asked. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, we do." Amy said.

"Fine, then you do it." Roni, at the head of the table, shot back.

"Then I will." She bowed her head and said a quick grace. "Amen! Let's eat!"

"Yay!" Dom shouted before tucking into the noodles and sauce.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, eating and drinking. Viggo broke the silence first, "This is fantastic! Where did you learn this recipe?"

Roni slurped up some noodles, "Hm..." She chewed for bit, then answered, "My best friend is Italian. His dad taught him the recipe, and he taught it to me."

Billy shouted, "I wanna be Italian!"

Dom reached over Billy's plate and took away his wine glass. "No more for you, Mr. Scot."

"Hey...hey!! Give that back to me! You little thief! I will not stand for this." Billy tried to stand, but that didn't go over well. He ended up back in his seat, and a little unstable.

The people at the table laughed at him. Sean spoke up in his quiet voice, "Dinner and a show!"

The people at the table laughed again.

Amy stood. "A toast." She said. "To good friends, good times, and Lord of the Rings Land. May Gondor ever flourish."

"And The Shire." added Billy.

"And the lands of Mirkwood and Lothlorien." added Orlando.

"Yes. May our friendships, our memories, and all the lands of Lord of the Rings ever flourish." Roni added.

"Here, here!" shouted the table, with clinks of glasses sounding around the room.


	13. Chapter 12

Dinner was an overall success. Viggo left soon after, mumbling something about a painting he wanted to finish before Monday. Sean left a little while after that, saying he had to call Christina (or however you spell his wife's name). So, that left Elijah, Billy, Dom, Orlando, Amy, and Roni, all rubbing their foreheads from vicious headbutts. Damn that Viggo.

"So," Roni called from in front of the t.v. "What are we watching?"

"Nothing I'm in." said Elijah.

"Nothing I'm in, either." said Orlando.

"Me, neither." added Billy.

"I guess that goes for me, too." Dom sighed.

Roni turned to them and put her hands on her hips. "You do realize that that cancels out almost all of the movies we own?"

Amy walked out of her room with a movie in her hands.

"What have you got?" Roni asked.

"Just my favorite movie." Amy said as she put the old vhs in the player and pressed start.

Roni clapped. "Yay! I love this movie! And, don't worry...none of you guys are in it."

The group settled down on the couch, armchair, and floor, surrounding the t.v.

Most of the guys lasted until about 15 minutes into it before groaning in disgust and heading into the kitchen. Billy shouted out to the remaining three, "Let us know when it is done. We are gonna play some poker."

Amy, Roni, and Orlando stayed and watched the film.

Amy walked out at the part she hated and went to talk to the guys in the kitchen. "I could break out my anime collection after this."

"What kind of anime do you have?" Billy asked.

"Spirited Away, Dragon Ball Z, and .Hack." She paused. "Yeah, that's all."

Billy laughed. "That's a small collection."

"Yeah, well, the other animes I like I can watch on tv. Why waste good money to buy them?"

Roni and Orlando walked in, wiping tears from their eyes.

"That was such a beautiful story!" Orlando whined.

"I can't believe you've never seen it." Roni sniffled.

Billy snickered. "Did you two actually watch it, or are you just pulling our legs?"

"Yes, we did watch it." Orlando said.

"And you cried?" Elijah asked, incrediously.

Orlando stood up a little straighter. "Yes, I did."

Billy started to laugh and Elijah joined him.

"Geesh, Lando, you really are a sensitive guy." Dom muttered, causing the other two to laugh harder.

"Oh, hardy-har-har...I happen to think it's cute." Roni tried to stand up for Orlando.

It didn't work.

"Oh...oh my God!!" Billy shrieked.

Shaking her head, Amy walked out. She was back a few minutes latter with a cheap looking dvd case with Invader Zim writen in black marker on it. "I found a fourth anime on my shelf. I forgot that I burned a copy from Anthony."

"Whose Anthony?" Dom asked.

"Your boyfriend?" Elijah teased.

"Gosh no! He's my twin brother." Amy said turning bright red.

"Invader Zim!" Roni screamed "Grr...why is there bacon on the stove?!"

Billy, Dom, and Orlando all looked at the stove, then back to Roni with questioning looks on their faces.

Elijah screamed back, in a ridiculously high pitched voice, "I made it myself!"

Amy, in her own high pitched voice, said "I must have taco's or I will explode....It's happened to me before." They all moved back into the living room to watch a few episodes of Invader Zim before it was time for the guys to go home.

When they had gone home, Amy pulled out her crochet basket.

"What'ch makin now?" Roni asked.

"Just fiddlin' around. Christmas is comming soon." Amy replied.

"Yeah, I need to get started on my Christmas knitting." Roni went to her room and pulled out her knitting basket.

The two girls settled on the couch and did their respective crafts, and channel surfed, until Roni stood up and stretched. "I am going to bed. I will see you sometime tomorrow. Oh....we get to sleep in! It is Saturday!" She gathered up her belongings and walked over to her room. Right before she opened her door, she mentioned, "Oh, and if you have anything you want to get done that involves being driven somewhere, it has to happen before 4. I have a date." And with that, she disappeared.

Amy looked around. Roni. On a date? And she hadn't told her about it until the last minute. Amy put away her crochet and went to her room to check her email.

There was a letter from the contractors building the park. They had gotten more than expected done in the past two weeks, and had moved up the day they would be done putting things together. New finishing date, May 17th. She walked back into the living room and put that on the calendar.

Roni woke up the next day with a huge smile on her face. 'What a dream!' she thought before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and placing them on the floor. She sat up and stretched. Slipping on some slippers and her robe, she padded over to her door and was about to open it and head to the bathroom when a thought slapped her in the forehead and stopped her in her tracks. She had a date today. She slid down to the floor and sat in front of the door. She had a date today, with Orlando.


End file.
